


A Christmas to Remember

by MilesLibertatis



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 80s setting, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesLibertatis/pseuds/MilesLibertatis
Summary: Eiji throws Ash's first real Christmas. Written for the Banana Fish Gift Exchange 2018!





	A Christmas to Remember

“How many times I say stay out?” 

The door slammed shut in Ash’s face. Bewildered he stared at the wood, not exactly understanding what just happened. Eiji had been secretive all day, smiling innocently whenever Ash asked what was going on, only to proceed to hole himself up in the kitchen. Ash had tried invading a couple of times, stealing some pieces of cucumber but every time he had been ushered out as quickly as he had come in. Something was going on and he was determined to find out.

The answer came when the door finally opened again, a little over an hour later. Ash looked up from the couch where he had resigned himself to, to see Eiji emerging, carrying two plates filled with a pile of food. He watched as his boyfriend carefully walked over to the table and placed them on the surface, one on each side. Then he disappeared back into the kitchen, only to come back with candles (candles? Where did he even get those?) and proceeded to set up the table in the most romantic setting Ash had ever seen. Ash quietly watched in curiosity and wonder. Where had this suddenly come from? Eiji hadn’t mentioned anything about something special coming up. 

Having lit the last candle, Eiji looked up from the table and shot Ash a bright smile. “Dinner is ready. You coming?” 

Ash threw his magazine on the pillows next to him and headed over to the table, hands in his pockets and a teasing but curious grin on his face. “What’s this? Decided to swap your big brother status for one of a loving housewife?” 

Eiji crossed his arms and pouted. “No, that is not it.”

“Oh? Then what?”

Eiji sighed. His defiant demeanor changed and he smiled tentatively, looking at the food he had prepared. “Well, today is Christmas Eve. I can not take you to Japan, but I can try bring Japan here. I made Japanese food! Normally we would walk outside, but we can not do that, so maybe we can watch movie tonight?” He looked up to Ash and froze when he saw staring at him with glassy eyes. “Ash? Are you all right?” 

Ash broke from his trance and wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said, trying his hardest to stop his voice from shaking. “No one has ever made so much effort to celebrate Christmas with me...”

Eiji smiled softly. He reached out and took Ash’s other hand in his. “You deserve this, Ash. I am glad we can celebrate together this year.” Ash tightly squeezed Eiji’s hand and sniffled. “Me too,” he replied, a little watery.


End file.
